Jac's Mother Returns
by Angel Diva xoxo
Summary: Jac's mother comes back and finds out about Emma and Jonny... but will jac let her back into her life ?


"Jac, can you take a look at this patient, she has had a pace-maker fitted and I think it may need replacing" said Jonny.

Jac walked over to cubicle 4 where the patient was, and when she drew the curtain back she realised that the patient was her mother, she ran off in a hurry as seeing her mother had brought back very painful memories that she didn't want to think about. Before Jonny could go after Jac he had to take the patient's routine checks.

But then Jonny's phone beeped meaning he had received a text message, he only checked it because he thought it might be about Emma as she was still recovering from surgery and was downstairs in NICU. As soon as her saw that the text wasn't about Emma he put his phone down on the table and left the cubicle to go and assist with a patient who had crashed and went in cardiac arrest.

Paula, Jac's mother picked up the phone as she was curious that the woman in the photo on his phone looked like Jac, when she saw the photo it was a picture of Jac holding a baby girl.

In Jac's Office …..

Jonny had finally caught with Jac and he found her sitting in the dark on the sofa, crying Jonny went and opened the blinds and sat down in front of Jac.

"Jac what's wrong? Who is she? How do you know her Jac?"

"She's my mother!" screamed Jac as she wept some more.

"Isn't that a good thing, now she can be a part of Emma's life can't she"

"No she can't, she abandoned me when I was 12, then 20 years later, she came back and I gave her my kidney because I was trying to be the better person, I hoped she would stay but no just before she left sprung on me that my granddad was still alive and that I had a half-sister"

"I wash my hands of them all, all that family does is hurt me I am damaged because of her!"

A couple of hours later …

Paula had gone down to NICU, because she thought that the baby might still be down there, seen as though there was a NICU sign in the background of the photo, she followed a nurse inside and found a cot labelled Emma Naylor.

Back on Darwin ward…

Jac and Jonny went to go and confront Paula, but she was nowhere to be seen the ran to the nurses station and looked down the left corridor she wasn't there and then looked down the right corridor and there she was going back to her cubicle when Jonny said "where have you been?"

"I had to go see something"

"Let's get you back to bed, shall we?" said as they escorted her back to her bed.

"Can someone page Elliot please" Jac asked the nurses.

Jac walked over to her mother's cubicle and asked "So then, why are you here? I thought you went back to India"

"I came back I couldn't leave it how it was, I need to explain Jac"

"You have half an hour"

"Could we speak alone please?" Paula asked Jonny.

"No, anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Jonny" Jac uttered while glancing at Jonny

"When I had your sister, I tried to get in contact with you, but you wouldn't reply to my letters or phone calls."

"Is that it?" snapped Jac

"Jac, who's Emma?" questioned Paula

"My daughter, and how do you know about Emma?"

I overheard a conversation between you and someone else about how you and your daughter are doing?"

"Can I meet her?" pleaded Paula

"No, you won't have nothing to do with her"

"Jac don't be like that, I have tried my best with you but you are a selfish, cold-hearted, evil, bitter child and you shouldn't be allowed to have a child."

"Hey don't speak to her like that and she is a brilliant mother!" Jonny shouted

"Who are you to tell me that I can't speak to my daughter how I want, and who are you, the new mister Naylor?"

"It don't see how that is any of your business" she said smiling at Jonny.

Finally Elliot showed up…

"Let's have a listen then shall we?" he said

"Elliot listened to her chest and said "Right I can definitely hear a murmur the vessel have probably become un-attached, all we need to do is fit a new wire."

Elliot looked at Jac who was crying because of her mom had said about her.

"Jac can I have a word please? "Asked Elliot

Elliot, Jac and Jonny left the cubicle and stood in front of the main desk.

"Jac what's wrong?" Asked Elliot

"That patient is her mother" replied Jonny as Jac was still in shock with the vile words her mother had called her.

"Finally"

Elliot went to the cubicle….

"How on earth, could a mother abandoned her child and then come back like nothing's happened" shouted Elliot.

Jac ran off…..

Jonny found her minutes later in her office looking at photography photographs of the three of them and some of Emma.

"I don't know, how I even thought I could be a mother, considering where I came from." Said Jac to Jonny.

"Jac don't say that, you are a good mother, don't for a second think that you're a bad mother" replied Jonny

Jac then looked away from the photos, into Jonny's eyes.

The end

Please leave a review !


End file.
